


Going For It

by Lynx212



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Robin and beast Boy have a plan...





	Going For It

Robin and Beast Boy were on the R-cycle and they had a plan.

Jaws would drop and Bruce would surely kill them both but those facts would not stop them. Anytime his nerves faltered the strong arms around his waist and the body pressed against his back renewed his strength. When they had announced they were dating, some were speechless and a few even laughed.

But here it was, two years later, and all he could think of was the fact that Garfield had made him a little bit happier each day.

Garfield Grayson had a nice ring to it.


End file.
